A Twist of Fate
by Gabby
Summary: This takes place in Harry's fifth year. Harry gets bitten by a vampire and is slowly turning evil. H/D slash. If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Wonders of the Night

A/n: Yo! This is Just another Person (crack ass name but at least its not sumthin like HarryPottersdreamgurl227)! This is a response to hermoniegranger's challenge #2!! Lol. Sadly, I cannot think of my own ideas!! Well actually... I am trying to write another story but not until I've gotten 5 or more chapters out on this one sooo yeah. Whoa... Weird way of doing things, but whatever! Pity for me... So anyway, I am just wondering why in hell you are (not y'all that is unprooper language (those are meant to be misspelled!) ha ha!) reading this: There's a story ya know! Read it! Gezzzzzz. People scare me sum times... Ok... A fair warning, I don't write like this in my stories!! Ah hell no, my writing is much better then this! This is just random words!!! They actually have real words.. Yes people, real words. You should be proud... **gets an award** You love me, you really love me!! **breaks down crying**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Wonders of the Night  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lone figure walked across the castle grounds in the night. Harry Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, had too much on his mind to sleep. His two best friends had long ago fallen asleep.  
  
Walking along Harry's thoughts were on Cedric. How many times had Harry sat thinking about him, he didn't know. The guilt was building up, and even though he knew he couldn't change the past he kept dreaming about it. The nightmares of seeing him die over and over weren't helping much either. His thoughts turned to Cho Chang. The feelings he had of her had died along with Cedric. He couldn't look into her eye anymore without knowing he'd been the reason her boyfriend had died. Cho wouldn't smile anymore, and she quit playing Quidditich.  
  
A ruffle of bushes and a twig snapping made Harry turn around, facing the Forbidden Forest, "Who's there?" His question lingered in the air. He cursed himself under his breath for not bringing his wand. It was too dark to see anything past five inches away.  
  
A pair of red eyes stared back at him. The eyes narrowed and started growling. Harry's eyes widened and he started racing back to the castle, never looking back.  
  
The pair of eyes vanished and appeared in front of the messy haired boy. Harry barely had time to stop before he crashed into the monster. The moonlight hid the face of the figure that towered over Harry, but it was apparent that the thing was extremely pale and it had a human shape to it. It didn't hesitate to attack Harry, flinging him to the ground.  
  
It was at that time Harry wished he had been stronger. His frail body was crush under the pressure. The thing pinned him to the ground. Their eyes met, yellow to green, and Harry was paralyzed. Two sharp fangs appeared from the mouth of foe.  
  
"Somebody help-!" Harry Potter's cries were muffled by the hand of attacker; better know as a vampire. Harry bite the hand, but the vampire just glared, unfazed by the mark left on its hand. Then a cruel smile danced upon its lips. The vampire opened its mouth wider.  
  
Leisurely, the vampire leaned in; a sharp prick to the neck was all it was at first. Then the vampire began sucking his blood out; slowly and painfully. Harry screamed louder then he even had before. It was such a pity that the scream was cut off because of Harry passing out; someone might have actually heard him.  
  
When the boy awoke he was still there, blood running down his neck. He blinked, what had happened? He couldn't remember. He'd glanced at his watch, and then he remembered it didn't work anymore. He laughed at his stupidity.  
  
"Probably just dozed off..." Harry mused. He looked around. It was still dark and he could go back to the dormitory without anyone knowing he was missing.  
  
That was what he did, but instead of going to bed he went to the bathroom; getting rid of the blood that had dried on his neck.  
  
He dampened a cloth, hissing in pain when he felt a sharp ping of pain as the cloth hit his neck. He shakily raised his hand to his neck. He felt to parallel bumps; they were aching. Harry's eyes widened and he raced toward the mirror, there, plain as day, were a pair of bite marks.  
  
Then realization dawned on Harry. Memories came flooding back. Getting up, Harry raced to the library. His mind saying, 'I should have paid more attention to that Vampire essay in third year and not have thrown it away' over and over again.  
  
It didn't take him long to find a book on vampires. Flipping through the pages, he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
"Vampires are inconsistent creatures, they're highly dangerous and never to be trusted. Up until the early 1800's the vampires roamed free. Hemingulas Flimanar and a group of expert Aurors gathered them up and set them into a graveyard. Now they are held in a cemetery in Ireland. Spells are used to keep them in, making it impossible to escape. They only attack if the think you bring harm or if you trust past an area they claimed. If a person is bitten by a vampire, signs will take up to 24 hours to appear, or they won't appear at all. A week after being bitten the victim will start to gain vampire abilities. Then a month after the final change will appear. Not a lot is known about human turned Vampires, as Margui Marcklus was the last human turned vampire, over 200 years ago. No one has turned since."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, great. He didn't trust pass on any area, and he sure as hell didn't bring any harm upon them. He didn't even have a wand! He wanted answers.  
  
Over the next two hours Harry looked in the books, but he didn't find any answers. Finally he gave up. He didn't head back up to the dormitory; instead he went to the north tower.  
  
For the second time that night he'd wished he had his invisibility cloak. Not that it would have mattered if he had the Marauders Map.  
  
He didn't feel like a vampire. He didn't act like one. He didn't know anything about them! Well that was a lie. He knew something's. Nothing of what he knew helped him though.  
  
He felt like crying, running away, anything, but he couldn't. He had a duty to the Wizard world: To defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore had told him earlier that the Order of Phoenix would take care of it and he wouldn't get involved. Harry laughed. He lied. Dumbledore had lied to him. Harry was going to defeat Voldemort, or die by him. That was the way his life was going.  
  
And along his life he'd have to things that'd be hard, such as living through this. Even if he didn't want to, he had to. People were counting on him. Hermione and Ron, even if they didn't say it, were counting on him to get rid of Voldemort. The boy closed his eyes, for once not caring about anything.  
  
He had to take this rationally; no one would care if he was a vampire. He'd still be the same person, right? He could tell his friends.  
  
He shook his head. Facing them would be the next task; right now sleeping was his first. So, Harry wrapped a scarf around his neck, hiding the bite marks, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"...Wake up! Bloody hell! The boy sleeps like a log 'Mione! Can't we just leave him hear?" A whinny voice of Ron Weasley was the first thing Harry heard an hour later, but he didn't bother opening his eyes.  
  
"Ron stop being a baby!" Hermione Granger chided him. She started shaking him lightly, "C'mon Harry... Wake up..."  
  
Harry opened his eyes, "Huh?" He looked around. What was he doing here? The he remembered. His eyes glazed over.  
  
"You've been missing all morning! We have DADA to go to. You don't want to be late do you?" Hermione smiled, "Lupin wouldn't be to happy."  
  
Harry nodded. Remus Lupin had come back to teach this year. Dumbledore didn't want another imposter as a teacher.  
  
"C'mon mate." Ron said practically shoving Harry out the room.  
  
Apparently Ron had brought his books so they headed straight for the Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the room and took their usual seats. A few minutes later, Professor Lupin walked in. "Today we are going to be talking about Vampires. Nasty creatures they are."  
  
Harry looked down. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Does anyone remember anything about vampires?" The Professor asked.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, and the professor called on her, "They were banned from the wizarding society in 1772 by Hemingulas Flimanar, the minister of magic, because of the various attacks on witches and wizards. Flimanar claimed that if they didn't do something about it everyone would have turned into vampires. They were sent to Ravanagar, which is guarded by the highest trained Aurors. Because of the imprisonment no ones been bitten for over 200 years."  
  
"Correct, 15 points to Gryffindor. Vampires don't need blood to live, they eat ordinary food just like humans. Biting people is what vampires use for immortality. If they bite a person they won't be able to die without a stake through the heart. Once a person is bite, they turn into a vampire. Don't worry about it though; the vampire graveyard is well guarded. No vampires have yet to escape."  
  
Harry felt nauseas. His head felt ready to explode. Questions continued to run through his head.  
  
"Professor? Do vampires die in the sunlight?" Dean asked. Beside him, Ron snickered.  
  
"No. That was a muggle theory because the vampires were so pale. They turn pale because the lack of blood they have." Lupin smiled. "Continuing, vampires are by heart evil creatures. Once a person is bitten, they turn evil until they have no feelings at all and are heartless. They can kill 15 people without being aware. Then humans that had turned were often used to fight against the light side."  
  
"Horrible!" Harry heard Hermione whisper. Harry felt himself getting smaller. He had to get out of there.  
  
"They are extremely smart. They use their intelligence to out wit witches and wizards. They plot in seconds, even the best chess player would loose against them. Yes, even you Ron." The professor smiled at the shocked look on Ron's face. "This is the get their attacking skills from. The Aurors had to use very advanced dark magic to get the vampires in one area. Being secluded in one area made the vampires turn against each other, loosing trust in one another. One out of two vampires were killed by the other."  
  
"No bloody way!" Ron hissed to himself, "I'm glad they locked them away! Look what they could of done!"  
  
Harry felt himself go weak; he couldn't stay conscience much longer.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you okay? Professor!! Harry's really pale!!" Hermonie's voice flew through Harry's mind and everything went black.  
  
"He was pale before too! I think he's sick..." The second time that day Harry awoke to Ron's voice.  
  
"I'm fine... I need to go..." Harry mumbled. Vaguely aware of the hospital room he was in. He had to get out of there before they found the marks on his neck. Harry stumbled out of the bed and ran out the door, not to sure of were exactly he was going.  
  
The time seemed about late 9 early 10 at night. Not that is mattered to Harry.  
  
'I am a bloody monster! They should just kill me now! I'll probably turn on Ron and Hermione. I can just see the face they'll pull when I tell them the truth... If I tell them the truth..'  
  
Harry wouldn't let the tears fall; he was too old for that nonsense. He hadn't cried since he was 4 and he wouldn't start now.  
  
Looking around Harry realized he was on the top tower. 'Good Merlin, I really need to start thinking.'  
  
He walked over to the window and got on it. The view was breathtaking. Everything was quiet, peaceful. The trees blew silently in the light fall wind.  
  
'Wouldn't be so much easier to end it now? Would I fly back if I jumped? It wouldn't surprise me if I did.' Harry's smiled bitterly. Something along those lines would happen to him. They always did. He didn't seem able to die.  
  
He jumped off the window seal onto the floor. He started walking back, but he turned once again. The crescent moon glittered back at him along with the stars. It was in that moment not even he could have predicted what he did next. With amazing speed Harry dashed back toward the window and leapt.  
  
  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Sucky beginning chapter huh?? Don't worry it gets a lot better after this =D **evil cackle** Er. did that not make sense to you either?? Any way. Please review!!! Flames and other comments are welcome!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Rules are meant to be broken

A/n: I'm back!! Yes I know its been a week but there was the state fair that I just had to go to... oh did I mention the project in history? Or how about that test I had in 5 different classes this week. Oiy I hate school!! This is a response to HermioneGrangers challenge #2 blah blah blah... you know that. So.. hmm. Yeah to anyones who reading this: P-A-R-T-Y! -- wrote that cos I couls and no ones here to stop me!! Muh ha ha ha ha!  
  
OI: This is rated for the language and sum other things which I forgot were... Gimme a few hours and I'll realize what they are. Innocence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or the movie, or Harry Potter anything! It belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Thank you for the reviews:  
  
Freda Potter: My first reviewer!! Thank you soo much! Yah! I am glad you like Harry-Vampire ficcies!!  
  
Lilly Potter: Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review! I hope you like this chapter  
  
SilveRain: Thank you! Yes it would be scary for someone to see that! As for the other question read the story. Lol  
  
LillSakura: Thank you! I am touched that this is the first story you've reviewed in a long time!!  
  
Harry Potter Fan: Thank you! I am glad you like Harry turned vampire fics! You're the 2nd reviewer to say that. :-=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Rules are meant to be broken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt at peace, for the first time in a year, as he fell from the building. Wind tousled his hair back and forth. He could tell whether he was breathing or not, but he couldn't care less. He was free. Free from the world, from his responsibilities, everything.  
  
But then gravity took its tool, and he started falling faster.  
  
The sky and trees blurred together, and Harry felt himself getting closer to the ground. He couldn't hear anything but the wind in his ears. Three meters now. Harry felt himself turn upwards he stopped.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry heard his voice speak.  
  
Yes, what the hell did fill this scene perfectly well. There he was, after jumping off a building, hovering two meters over the ground. Was this one of Dumbledore's wards? Somewhere he doubted that very much.  
  
A warm feeling spreaded through Harry and he was slowly pulled to the ground. He closed his eyes, could he not even die properly?  
  
He knew it had something to do with him being a vampire. But he wasn't immortal yet, was he? He was more confused.  
  
He needed someone to blame it on besides himself. To deny the facts that it was his entire fault. So he did what every normal person would do. He blamed it on Voldemort. If it hadn't been for Voldemort he wouldn't have so many thoughts on his head about Cedric dying, and he would still have parents. But then again, his father was a rule breaker. His parents wouldn't have stopped him from roaming the castles at night. Ron and Hermione hadn't stopped him, though. They were his best friends. Shouldn't they have told him that it was dangerous? Or at least ask him were he was going.  
  
"Bloody hell, I am going crazy." He was blaming his friends for Merlin's sake! What did they do?  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered his thoughts. "They did bloody nothing. Didn't bother to stop me did they? Too caught up in their snogging fest." Harry glared, clenching down hard on his fist. "Damn them. They didn't even care did they?" Harry clenched his fist harder, and the nearest tree blew up.  
  
Harry watched what was left of the tree set a fire. The flames danced in his eyes. He didn't care if he got in trouble. What would they do to him? He was the boy-who-lived. They couldn't do a thing. "Not a fucking thing."  
  
Harry clenched his fist again. The anger still resting inside of him, it wasn't enough. The tree hadn't done one thing to calm his nerves, "It's their entire fault..."  
  
Another tree went up in flames, second's later just ashes.  
  
"Harry!" A shout from behind beckoned him back to the real world and out of the world were Ron and Hermione were the trees he was blowing up.  
  
The raven hair boy turned to face his caller, only to come to see Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Shit." Was all Harry could say. He was going to get it for sure. His thoughts reasoned with that. 'You're the boy-who-lived. People are depending on you, what's he going to do take house points away?' Harry snorted. 'Not very likely. This is Dumbledore we are talking about. That bastard. He was the one who put me with those muggles.'  
  
Oh yes, those muggles. The ones who'd shoved him in a cupboard for 11 years. The one's who starved him close enough to die. The ones who'd hit him if he ever did something wrong, which of course was all the time. The ones who didn't give a damn if he got hit by a car walking home from school. The ones who had himself convinced he wasn't good for anything. And what did Dumbledore do? Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
More anger. If he was a kettle, he'd been blowing ages ago.  
  
"Harry do refrain from using that language. I'd like to see you in my office to discus what I have just witnessed. You seem awfully sad." His voice was soft and barely audible, but his eyes blazing with worry.  
  
Awfully sad??? Now the Headmaster decided to care after fifteen years of being put through hell he now just noticed? Goddamn him. "How about not, old man just shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business." Harry glared at the headmaster and turned his heel, five more trees going up into flames.  
  
The headmaster's eyes widened. Never, not in any of his years, had anyone, *anyone*, talked to him like that. Never. He was shocked at the boy's language. It was like the boy was under the control of something evil. Albus eyes widened in realization.  
  
Harry turned back and glared, "Have a horrible nightmare filled night asshole." Harry turned away. He felt something hit his back, and he fell face forward into the ground.  
  
"What's your problem? Attacking people from behind is never honorable, Dumbledore." Using his name like it was a horrible disease.  
  
"Who are you?" The Headmaster asked, his wand pointed at him, his tone dead serious.  
  
If Harry hadn't been in such a mad mood he might have been scared. The strongest wizard of all time, besides Merlin, was threatening to kill him. If he'd realized anything he'd had seen the deadly look in Dumbledore's eyes. But of course, Harry missed all of that.  
  
"I thought you'd recognize me. Harry Potter, at your smelly feet, sir." The boy spat out. The wiggled around until he broke the spell that was on him, "Thought you were stronger then that. Maybe old age is getting to you."  
  
"How dare you insult the Headmaster, boy." Snape said walking up and hit Harry back with a binding charm.  
  
"Damn it! Stop cursing me, I'll be bruised in the morning you ass hole." Harry said his face once again in the dirt.  
  
"Severus could you get me the Vertisium?" Severus handed a small bottle to the headmaster. The silver haired man bent down toward Harry forcing his mouth open, and put a few drops of the clear liquid in it. "Who are you?"  
  
Harry had been put under Vertisium before, when he was taken to the ministry by Fudge about the 3rd task. He'd known what it felt like, almost like the imperious. This Vertisium didn't do anything though, no imperious feeling. "The one who cried wolf one too many times." He said sarcastically. It really became him.  
  
"It's not working." Severus said. "I just made this batch this morning..." Severus trailed off.  
  
"Who are you?" The old man called his voice echoed into the forest.  
  
"None of your," Harry struggled against the binds until he was free, "fucking business." He finished and disappeared with a pop.  
  
When Harry reappeared he was in his bed. "Whoa... That was fun. Proves Hermione wrong. 'You can disapparate or apparate in Hogwarts ground.' Yea right." A grin appeared on Harry's face, no longer was he mad, well at least not mad as in pounding people into a oblivion. He wasn't sure about his mental state though. "I should try that more. The look on their faces! Priceless!"  
  
With a small sigh he fell asleep.  
  
It was 10 minutes later that he was shaken awake. "Harry!! Dumbledore wants to talk to you!! It's really important... Something about you cursing! Oh Harry! Someone's impersonating you!" He heard Hermione ramble.  
  
"Gerroff... Lemme alone." Harry mumbled. So they were really that naive. Too stupid to realize that it was really him.  
  
"Harold James Potter! Wake up!" Hermoine said. "Ron! Get the ice. He's got to go sort this out."  
  
Ron, doing as he was told, threw ice on Harry.  
  
"GAH!!" Harry jumped out of bed with a start. "I told you to let me sleep..." Harry said glaring. He jumped out the ice filled bed.  
  
"Harry! The headmaster needs to see you!" Ron said, "I think it might be about You-Know-Who!" He looked around in a crazy manor.  
  
"No I don't know who, enlighten me Weasley." Harry said getting the ice off his clothing.  
  
"Harry you know who I'm talking about." Ron said, "And the names Ron, you're almost getting as bad as Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe I should go find him and tell him to teach me his ways." Harry said glaring, "Seems right. He'd be where now? His common room? Well that's were I should be heading now. Thanks for the talk. As always it was ever so helpful." He stormed out of the room leaving two confused people.  
  
Harry decided to go on with his word and go to the Slytherin common room. It couldn't hurt. Plus, Malfoy would be asleep right now so maybe he could re organize the Slytherin common room.  
  
So there he was, 10 minutes later, out side the portrait with no way of getting in. The portrait didn't even say hello to him.  
  
"Umm... Slytherin password... Umm... Mudblood? No. Pureblood? Abra Kadabra? Er... Dark arts? No. Umm... Serpents?" The portrait swung open. Harry stepped into the common room; it hadn't changed much since the second year. Only one person was there at the hour of 1 in the morning. This person just happened to be Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Potter! What do you think you're doing here?" Draco pushed the book he was reading off his lap and stood up, straightening out his robes..  
  
"Just looking for you actually. Figured I hadn't seen you in ages so why not go up here to say hello?" Harry smiled cheekily. "Aren't you going to say hello back? You're hurting my feelings you know."  
  
"Potter I am going to get Snape and make sure he gives you a month of detention." Draco said, "Get out."  
  
"Well, I've already am getting in trouble for coming here, so some more detention couldn't hurt. Then there's the fact I probably won't live much longer..." Harry smiled at the other boy.  
  
"Potter you're pushing it." Draco warned advancing closer to Harry.  
  
"Don't I always? See there's the thing, no ones going to get me into trouble. Why not break a few rules? Aren't you glad to see me though?" Harry smiled at the boy again. His green eyes twinkling with humor.  
  
By that time, Draco had gotten Harry back against the wall, his wand pointed directly at his chest. "Get out, Potter. I swear I will hex you to the next universe."  
  
"Really? Wouldn't that be fun? I always wanted to know what it would have been like if you weren't such a prick." Harry grin broadened.  
  
Draco pushed his wand on Harry's chest. He took a step forward and pushed it harder, "Wouldn't it be fun to see a Potter Pancake?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Isn't this the story of a life time? The Golden Boy goes to the Slytherin common room to give his rival a small hello one day and then the rival goes and pins me up against the wall," Harry leaned his head forward a little their faces centimeters apart, "Then out of no where, bam, the Golden Boy kisses his rival." Doing just as the story said Harry closed the distance between them.  
  
It was a short kiss, nothing more then a pair of soft lips against another. Harry pulled away, "Good night Malfoy. Tell anyone about it and I will deny it. You know people would believe me over you, don't try it."  
  
Harry grinned and left the baffled Draco there alone in his thoughts.  
  
'I seem to be leaving people a lot lately.' Harry mused. He opened the portrait, and was about to walk out when he heard Draco.  
  
"Potter! What was that?" Draco walked towards him, "You ever do that again I will kill you." He turned away after seeing Harry's nod.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand and spun him around. Before Draco's mind could register what happened, Harry's lips were on his again.  
  
Draco tried to pull away, but his attempts nothing against Harry's hold on him. Slowly Draco started kissing back before his brain could reason with him.  
  
Harry pulled back and whispered, "Guess I have to add you to the list of people who will kill me." Harry grinned and raced out of the common room. His voice could be heard saying, "See you in Potions."  
  
Harry raced back to his common room, what in the world had he just done? Kissing his enemy since the beginning of their first year of Hogwarts was not something you should do.  
  
When he did get back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were there. They immediately started asking questions all of which he ignored.  
  
He head toward the showers. When he was done he looked into the mirror.  
  
"Holy shit." Was all he could say. His hair, ever messy had straightened some. His green eyes were darker and more defined. Looking at his chest he realized that he now had a lot of muscles he hadn't had the other day. They were full and he looked like he'd been working out for years.  
  
The changes had already begun.  
  
~TBC  
  
Review please!!! I love and need reviews. Without them I will not continue this story!! So ha! 


	3. Potions is to be taken seroiusly

A/n: Whoa... I gots a lot of reviews! Thank you!! I feel soo loved!! Ha ha. See People.. I am not a cheerless freak. No wait, sorry that was when I was killing everyone off, oppies... Lol! Happy late Halloween!! I went trick or treating. A lot people were looking at me, am I too old to go?? I egged and teepeed some houses with friends, but shh no ones suppose to know! I was out till 3! Then I woke up at 6 and had to go to school. Never doing that again! This is HermioneGrangers challenge. Blah blah blah.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.k. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thank you list::  
  
Valagen: Yea! My first reviewer for chapter two!! Thank you!! I hope this chapter meets your standards of "Jerk" Harry!  
  
White Tiger: Thank you!! Yes, Harry does have an attitude problem, but don't we all? No wait, that's me all the time. I am always getting grounded for it. lol  
  
: Hey! You didn't leave your name! Thank you for your review whoever you are!! It means a lot, even if I don't know who you are. -- hmm... I think I said that enough! :-D  
  
Fin-Phoenix: Thank you!! You only simply love this story? No complications on your feelings?? Aw, I guess I am the only one who can confuse even the simplest things. Ok I'll shut up now.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Hey that's a cool name. lol. Thanks for the review!! Even the littlest things make a big difference!!  
  
Kynight: Where you literally glued to the screen? That's something I would love to see! Can we glue other people to the screen too?? Thank you for your ever amusing review.  
  
LillSakura: You can't wait? What if I just happened to "accidentally" delete this chapter and delay it for three years? No, sorry that won't happen ever. Thank you for your reviews!!  
  
Emo- the lost elf: Wow! The funniest! I feel loved!! Or, maybe you don't read humor fics and never actually read a good when. Hmm, that would explain a few things. Thank you!!  
  
Quiikick: Yea! You love evil vampire Harry too!! Wow. I think this story deserves a round of applause! Wow... wait... I'm just going to thank you, THANK YOU!! Not applause please.  
  
Slashybubble: Thank you!! Are you sure you have to know what happens? What if I never tell you? Yes, I will tell you. But you'll have to read more chapters too.  
  
Angael: Wow! You love evil Harry fics too?? Everyone seems to! Well... everyone who has reviewed this :-P Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Forgotten Loss: Wow! One word sentences. I left you that speechless??? Yea!! Thank you for your review!! ^___^  
  
Thank you once again to all my reviewers!! I love you soo much!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Potions is to be taken seriously  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harold James Potter!" Hermione slammed open the door, not trying to hid the fact she was furious, "Just were have you been?"  
  
Harry turned from the mirror; he had changed and now was in front of a new mirror. Looking at her blazing, angry eyes, Harry might have been wiser to be nicer. But then again, this was only Hermione. He smirked the looked at the mirror again, "You should really keep it down. People are trying to sleep in here." He nodded toward his room mates, most of them snoring.  
  
"Harry! You are ignoring the question!!" Ron said. When he'd enter the room, Harry didn't know. But obviously neither of them saw a difference in his appearance.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful then he smiled, "Off bothering Malfoy. Nothing new, well actually I am on his list of people to kill now... That's new..." He brushed his fingers in his hair, pulling it back. Unbeknownst to him, he looked like a complete jerk.  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't annoy Malfoy. You'll get in trouble!" Hermione said, her eye brows knitting together. She crossed her arms together.  
  
"Bah, you sound like an old bat, no wait, sorry, that's McGonagall. Oh no! You're McGonagall using the polyjuice potion aren't you?" Harry pretended to be shocked, and then he rolled his eyes, walking past them.  
  
Hermione ran in front of him and stopped him and whispered in a stern voice, "Harry that's enough!" She pushed him against a wall, her eye pupils getting smaller.  
  
Harry grinned slightly, "Wow, everyone keeps pinning me down lately. I must be sexier then I thought." He examined his arm muscles and his hands. He smirked, "Thank you for noticing Herms."  
  
Ron went red with anger, "Harry! I doubt that's what Hermione meant."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'm not sexy." He pushed her off him, "Now, Hermione if you would please; Get the hell out of here. This is a boy's dormitory anyway."  
  
"I'm a prefect I am aloud in here-" Hermione started, pulling out her badge to prove it.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Come off your fat, high assed horse, I am a prefect too. So I am telling you to get the fuck out!" He pointed toward the door one again.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall, and she 'hmphed' and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Harry! Watch your language." Ron said. He glared at Harry. "Hermione's going to be mad at you. You better apologize."  
  
"Oh, Fuck off Ron, I didn't do anything." Harry said climbing into his bed, "She wasn't being reasonable. She takes things too seriously, talk about needing to lighten up."  
  
Ron starred at Harry giving him an oh-and-you-look-reasonable look, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I think you need to go get that stick out of Hermione's ass though. I don't want to deal with her PMS. You are her boyfriend aren't you?"  
  
Ron stormed out of the room. Harry pulled the covers over his head, it had been a long day, well when he'd been awake that was. He didn't bothering waiting for them to come back, why should he? They hadn't waited for him.  
  
Apparently, no one had bothered to wake him at all the next day. Harry figured that Ron had told the dorm mates about last night. Not that Harry minded he actually couldn't care less what they thought of him. It's not like they'd accept him as a Vampire, and that was him.  
  
After taking a shower Harry went down to the Great Hall, only to find it completely empty.  
  
"Shit." Harry looked at his watch, "Damn it! I really need to get that fixed." Harry went back up to the dormitory to get his books, and found the time was 10:23. "Looks like I missed half of potions." Harry nearly grinned, he hated that subject. He grabbed his books and headed down to the dungeon. Walking in the door Harry saw Snape shouting.  
  
"Longbottom! This is an invisibility Potion! You were supposed to add eye of newt! Not a leg of a frog!" The potions mastered hissed at the clumsy boy. "I thought pairing you up with Draco would teach you something."  
  
"Really Professor, Neville didn't know. You should really work on your teaching. You practically scared the boy half to death." Harry said entering the room, rolling his eyes. "I mean how can someone do anything right when they've got a greasy git on their neck? And plus, Malfoys not doing him any good, if you ask me Malfoy needs to get laid, really badly." He met Malfoys eyes and winked mouthing the words, "I can do you the pleasure."  
  
Laughs filled the classroom, no one catching the exchanged between Malfoy and Harry.  
  
"Potter! You're an hour and 30 minutes late!" Snape hissed. "50 points from Gryffindor, and 20 points for insulting myself and Malfoy, plus a detention."  
  
"Actually it's an hour and 45 minutes. You should learn how to tell time, I hear it's very important with potions. It's a wonder you got so far without it." Harry said thoughtfully as he sat down. He glanced at Ron's notes, they were 2/3 done with the potion. He also noted that last time he made this he added powered roots somewhere along this time. An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
He felt Malfoy starring at him. Harry turned and met his eye, smiling. Malfoy glared and added wormtails to his potion.  
  
"What did you say?" Snape said in a deadly manner. His steps echoed in the quiet classroom while he drawled closer to Harry. No one spoke. All eyes, even Malfoy had looked back, were on him.  
  
"Wow! You can't hear either? Sir, I suggest you lie down before you hurt yourself. I think old age is getting to you!" Harry smiled innocently, "Or were you always like this?"  
  
"Get out of my class now, Potter!" Snape said. He pointed toward the door.  
  
"Wow! This is all it takes to get out of class? I should try more often. See you around 8. I've got a detention remember? Or can't you remember that?" Harry said getting his stuff together. Some students snickered. Hermione and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Get out!" Snape shouted, "Go to the headmaster now, Potter!"  
  
"You know when you shout you sound like a hippogriff." Harry was cut off by Snape.  
  
"I'll show the way." Snape turned to the class, "Anything goes wrong, I'll throw all of you in detention for a month."  
  
Harry grinned, "Neville, you are supposed to add powered Wolf's Bane to that now."  
  
Doing what he was told, Neville put the ingredient into the caldron, missing Snape's plea of, "No, boy, don't!"  
  
BOOM  
  
The potion went every where. And everyone it hit was turned a bright purple. Harry looked at Malfoy, he'd ducked to but he'd still got some on his hair. Harry grinned, "Like the hair Malfoy." He saw Malfoys eyes widened. "Wow! Last time it turned me blue! Great color, especially on you, Snape!" Harry said, he'd been unaffected, as he'd ducked at the last minute.  
  
Snape had had enough, to say the least. He was standing there, greasy hair splotched with purple, pissed off. He'd had about enough of Harry Potter. "Get the hell out of here, Potter. Now! You and I are going to have a little chat." Snape grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into his office.  
  
"Ouch, watch it! You're ruining the hair!" Harry complained, rubbing his neck as Snape roughly let go, "You know I could report this to the Head Master, you do want your job, don't you?" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Potter, I am going to be short and clear, what the hell is the matter with you?" Snape said, "One day you're playing the role of a good golden boy, next you're acting like a jackass."  
  
"You want me to take it up the ass? What Professor? I am not like that!" Harry shouted, making it so the classmates out door could here him perfectly well.  
  
"Shut up, you know that's not what I said." Snape said his eyes narrowed.  
  
Harry's eyes popped out, "You want to do me in bed?"  
  
"Potter." Snape advanced toward him, his eyes ragging, "Shut up." He pushed him against the wall, hard, "Now tell me what your problem is."  
  
"No, Professor stop! This isn't right!" Harry yelled squirming out of his reach. "No! Someone help!"  
  
Snape let go and went towards the fire, throwing blue powered in it. Albus' head appeared, "Headmaster, Potter is here. Come down here immediately."  
  
The head nodded. His eyes lingered on Harry before it disappeared.  
  
Harry glared, "By the time he gets here, I'm going. This is crap. Couldn't you of just sent me out of the room? I didn't do anything!"  
  
Snape smiled, "I want to be here when you're expelled."  
  
"You're not going to expel me. You can't. I'm the boy-who-lived. You're gone without me." Harry sat on Snape's chair, "This is really hard, malleable." Harry felt the now softer chair. "Much better!"  
  
Snape had been taken back. He had not been expecting what he had heard. He expected him say, "No! Wait I'm sorry don't expel me!" Not what he had heard.  
  
"Severus? You called? My you're hair... It's awfully... Unique?" The Head Master appeared in the door three minutes later, how he got there was a mystery to anyone. Harry looked out through the open door and saw his classmates had left.  
  
Snape nodded, casting a quick glare at Harry before looking back at the Headmaster, "Yes. Potter has been making a nuisance of himself. He showed up an hour and 30-"  
  
"An hour and 45 minutes." Harry correct letting out a snort, "Dumbledore, I think he should learn how to tell time. Are there classes for that?"  
  
But before Dumbledore could say anything-  
  
"I am talking Potter. He showed up late, probably trying to fix his hair." Snape rolled his eyes, "Too bad it didn't work."  
  
"Finally! Someone notices! Thank you Professor! Don't you think it looks absolutely spoofy?" Harry looked at Snape and grimaced, "No wait. If you do say that then I think I'll have to kill myself. Look at your hair, what a disgrace!" Harry sneered.  
  
Snape decided to ignore the comment and said instead, "When we were leaving, he told Longbottom to add powdered wolfs bane! The thing blew up, look at me hair!" Snape looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, "What a pansy. It's only hair. There are spells to fix that, or can you even do that?" Harry pretended to wonder then after a thoughtful second, "No.. Probably can't. Poor stupid greasy git..."  
  
"Harry! Apologize right now." Dumbledore said. His voice leaving no room for buts. He had enough of Harry's rude attitude. Were these some hormones talking? Her IM "Sorry unholy, slug of evil." Harry said mock bowing, "Yea right. I'll apologize over my dead body. Oiy! Wouldn't everyone love to see that! A talking zombie!" Harry faked a laugh the sobered a unfeeling mask covered his feelings, "No."  
  
"It can be arranged, boy." Snape said. He advanced toward him. Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Severus, I think a week or two of detention is in hand, possibly a month. 100 points from Gryffindor too." Dumbledore glanced at Harry his eyes no longer sparkling. "Any further characteristics like this I may have to expel you. I know you don't want that."  
  
"Oh, cut the sad crap already! It's only 100 points. At least Slytherin has a chance of winning. No wait, considering they suck ass at Quidditch I take that back." Harry smirked "The only way they'll ever win- well actually I don't think they can. See you later, old man and Satan's slug." Harry grinned and left.  
  
He had transfiguration next.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
Time to get payback for all the detentions McGonnagal gave him, and the points taken away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A cliffhanger. Well that's cos I didn't want to add Transfiguration in this chapter cos its gonna be pretty long... But I swear the next one will be off the hook and much longer then this one.  
  
Review (flame if you have to!!)  
  
Remember: I won't update without reviews!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. A Sense of Humor

HEY!! I am here, tada! Life sucks, but thats usual. ha ha. Okay, so its not really funny. @.@ never mind. I am gonna go and post this, so while your reading this, you could be reading the story! SUCKS for you. ha ha... okay no I didn't just smoke a joint. lol. yea, love ya buh bye!   
  
Thank you's:   
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thank you!! They'll find out soon! *evil cackle*   
  
Angael: Ah! You loved the Satan's slug too! At least someone finds me funny. Thank you soo very much for reviewing!   
  
Jubilee: What a long update this was, but if you read the paragraph above you'll understand! There is more Draco in this :-) Thank you for the review!!   
  
White Tiger: Are you still laughing? Well, prolly not now since its been a while, but it would be cool if you were. Thanks for da review! I feel special.   
  
Slashybubble: what does he rock? Well besides beds (bad bad joke, not even funny @.@) Thank you for your reviews! Chapter 1 and 3!! I hope this story is getting better, but I'll never know...   
  
Jube: wow! That was a big word, unique! I'm surprised I know what it means. Thank you more reviewing!!   
  
Snouz: Well, now you can read the part with McGonagall Thanks!!   
  
: Trust me Harry is sexy! Thank you for reviewing Anonymous person!   
  
Sk8er Grl: So you're the mystery person. But from this chapter or last?? Thank you for reviewing anywho! (   
  
Shadwmage7: Thank you! Evil Harry is here, have no fear. Well actually, be afraid. Be very afraid. He scares me.   
  
LillSakura: Thank you! Don't cry now, that wouldn't be cool.   
  
Fanny chan: Wow! It's Interesting!! I feel so, interested..? you're review was really nice. Lol! Thankyou for reviewing!!!   
  
Fin-Phoenix: Is my story more brilliant then me? Yes, I do confuse the most simplest things. Bare with me! Thankyou for reviewing   
  
Shades: Wow! Thank you for your reviews! Two of em! YAH! Do you not like evil harry? Ur last review confused me a lil. Sorry!!   
  
Nanono: Were you laughing when you wrote that? It seemed like it in your review. It was soo... hyperness seeing being , ugh I can't explain. Thankyou!!   
  
WednesdayGrammeray: Thank you!!! Cliffhangers do suck, sorry for mine. But that chapter would of taken longer to get out if I added it there, right? So it's good, in a way.   
  
Hardy Har Har: wow! I haven't heard lmao in a while. Thank you! I feel very like a funny person now!!   
  
Zoot and the vampire dudes: Thank you!! Would you mind telling some of my friends I'll actually have a career? They don't seem to think like you.. (   
  
Defredecafra: wow! That's a cool name! Thank you for your review it was very nice having you review my story.   
  
Death Lily: Thank you!! I am going to read it as soon as I got a chance. Glad you like vampire fics. You'll see the vampire side more in this chapter.   
  
TADA! And I'm done!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 4: A Sense of Humor   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~   
  
News really did spread fast around Hogwarts. As Harry was walking down to the Transfiguration room, everyone was looking at him and whispering. Apparently the Gryfindor and Slytherin fifth years had big mouths.   
  
He grinned and waved to them.   
  
The girls would giggle, and the boys would give him weird glances. But Harry didn't care. His mind was on getting to classes, this year he had almost every single class with the Slytherin's. More chances to see Malfoy.   
  
He didn't know why he had a sudden feeling to annoy the hell out of Malfoy, so he blamed it on being a vampire. He started wondering what Malfoy did think of him. Shaking his head, he reminded himself he didn't care, and, if anything, he should be getting revenge on Malfoy through all Malfoy had put him through.   
  
As he was waving to a blushing 3rd year he accidentally bumped into someone. The person fell back, Harry had held his balance.   
  
"Watch it- Potter?!" Malfoy looked up and glared, "Figures only a clumsy oaf like you wouldn't watch were your going." He got off the floor and straightened his robes.   
  
'Speak of the devil,' Harry thought to himself.   
  
Harry smiled and said aloud, "Aw, but I am you're one and only clumsy oaf, aren't I?" His eyes glimmered with humor. He saw Malfoy eye's widened. Apparently so did everyone else. Harry voice quivered slightly, "You're not cheating on me are you, Draco?"   
  
"Yes. I.. what?" Malfoy looked at him confused; did he just hear what he'd thought he heard?   
  
More people had gathered around now, and had made a circle around them.   
  
"I knew it! Who is it you bastard!" Harry said faking anger, he was a much better actor then he thought. "It was Pansy wasn't it? You give me the best sex of my life then go leave me for some ugly fat pig, who can't even kiss properly?!" He was shouting now. Inside he was happy, loving seeing Malfoy as flustered as he was.   
  
Malfoy looked at him, "What..." After a few seconds Malfoy found his voice, "Potter what are you playing at?" He glared.   
  
"Oh so it's Potter now?! What happened to Harry?" Harry walked up to him, so close their faces were almost touching. He harshly whispered, but made it audible for people closer, "Damn it Malfoy! What the fuck is this?"   
  
Malfoy looked at him, what was Potter trying to do? He glared, if he wanted to embarrass him he'd have to do a better job, "I hardly would want to kiss scum like you, Potter."   
  
"You weren't saying that last night." Harry smirked.   
  
"So that's where Harry was!" Apparently Seamus had joined the circle too.   
  
Whispers flew through the crowd.   
  
"This is for me, you cheating bastard." Harry threw a curse at Malfoy.   
  
The purple that had gone in Malfoys hair earlier, reappeared. He sprouted yellow ears, and bright pink whiskers. His uniform was red, and a sign was over his neck that read, "I just won an asshole award, so fuck off".   
  
Malfoy was beyond frustrated, growling he shoved Harry into the nearest classroom.   
  
A shout of Harry's, "No Draco, not in public!" Could be heard before Malfoy slammed the door shut.   
  
"Do you have a death wish, Potter?" Malfoy glared.   
  
"Come to think of it, I might. I mean look at all the enemies I have!" Harry said and grinned, "But I guess you are my favorite enemy."   
  
"Oh and why's that?" Malfoy asked, his voice getting more venomous by the minute, his left hand gripping his wand tightly.   
  
"Oh, I don't know probably, because you're the sexiest. Voldemort is why- didn't-my-mother-kill-me-when-she-had-the-chance ass ugly. Snape- Sure once you get all that grease off him, he's sexy. But thats alot of grease to go through. Plus, he's a prick. Pettigrews a fat prude, who's bald." Harry grinned, "But beside you being the sexiest- well not right now," Harry said mentioning the whiskers, and the other things, "You're the easiest to get a snog from."   
  
Malfoy eyes widened as Harry pushed his lips on his. Harry's arms snaked about his waist, pulling him closer.   
  
Malfoy shoved Harry in the chest, but Harry held on. Malfoy could feel Harry's grin on his lips, and scowled. He bit down, but only hit his own tongue, He cursed loudly, and Harry pulled away.   
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Harry grinned.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Potter!" Malfoy was breathing heavily. "Now tell me what's your problem. This is the 3rd time you kissed me in 2 days! Sorry, but we are enemies, not lovers."   
  
"On the contrar, you see once I kill Voldemort, and take over the wizarding world for myself, I'll need someone. I was thinking about Hermione, but her hearts with Ron. So, figured lone-dog Malfoy."   
  
"I am not a dog!" Malfoy yelled, smaking Harry.   
  
Harry grinned, "Sorry, I meant bitch." Harry strolled out of the room. He didn't mind that a bitch was a female dog. He'd be surprized if Malfoy even knew that.   
  
Malfoy fumed, "Am not, Potter! When you're evil, I'll be the one to kill you- you hear? I will be the one to kill you!"   
  
Draco looked at him for several minutes, wondering if what he said was true - would Harry really turn evil?. 15 minutes later Draco entered the classroom, loosing Slytherin 15 points, only to find Harry not there.   
  
It was 30 minutes after Draco had taken his seat when Harry did come in.   
  
"Potter! Where have you been?" McGonagall said as soon as he entered the room.   
  
Harry took his seat, "I had to take a shower, Snape raped me- he act's like he's all big, but his wand is a lot smaller then you would think-"   
  
Several students snickered.   
  
"It was something you don't want to do twice; he even got the Headmaster involved. It really grossed me out, so I took a shower." Harry shuddered.   
  
"30 points from Gryfindor, I suggest you start the assignment, turning a stick into a cat. The details are on the board." McGonagall said, her tone as strike as always.   
  
Harry waved his hand, and BOOM the stick blew up, shards all over the place. "Oiy, McGonagall! My stick's been everywhere, even down Longbottoms pants." His words were true, a piece of the stick had drifted under Longbottoms robes, into his pants.   
  
McGonagall brought Harry another stick, "I don't want any more disruptions in my class today, Potter." McGonagall glared.   
  
"Yes sir, ma'am." Harry said stumbling a bit. McGonagall left. He rolled his eyes. He gathered his wand in his hands, his plan right about to go into action, and was about to say when a painful ache shot through his stomach. It was there for a minute, before it went away.   
  
Harry pointed his wand at the stick, whispering the incantation, the stick turned into a purple condom. He said another incantation. The condom started walking around his desk. He looked at his wand, "Opps." He looked at his desk, the condom was missing.   
  
Harry got yet another stick from McGonagall. "This is your last one Potter. I don't imagine how you're other one just upped and walked off."   
  
"If I see it I'll be sure to tell you!" Harry grinned and looked at the stick, with a wave of his hand the stick turned into a cat. "Look McGonagall! It's you!" The cat was stiff, with ugly yellow eyes, and botched up fur.   
  
"10 points for the disrespect, Potter!" McGonagall said, glaring.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and spotted his second stick. It was on Ron's desk. Ron was busy talking to Hermione, she had turned her stick into a cat ten minutes earlier, on how to work the incantation; he didn't see the condom wrap around his stick. The cat started hissing at him, so Ron picked up the stick and whacked the cat. The cat attacked the stick and bit it. Ron was trying in vain to get the stick back, to no avail. He, being the unobserving person he was, had yet to see the condom.   
  
Harry, deciding to tell the professor where his transfiguration had gone, grinned, "Professor! Come quick! My condom is on Ron's stick, and now it's in Hermione's pussy!"   
  
Laughs erupted through the class. Ron and Hermione turned bright red   
  
"Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said, "And another detention."   
  
"But it's true!" Harry pointed to the condom, on the stick, in the cat's mouth, "See? And you told me to tell you if I've seen it..."   
  
McGonagall glared, "That's enough out of you today. Get out of this class."   
  
"But I've only-" Harry didn't finish his sentence because he was pulled out of the classroom by the ear and sent to Gryfindor tower.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the day there, setting things on fire. He claimed to on lookers he was cold.   
  
It was 2 hours later that Hermione and Ron came back.   
  
Hermione was the first to say something, "Harry! What has gotten into you? First you get kicked out of Potions-"   
  
Ron cut her off, "Bloody brilliant that was! Did you see Snape's face?"   
  
"Ron! You're not helping!" Hermione said glaring.   
  
"Shut up both of you. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. So, fuck off."   
  
Hermione glared, "Fine! See if I care when you're expelled!"   
  
"You're so naïve, you think they're going to expel me? Ha! I'd like to see them try. Bye Granger, Weasley." Harry left the dorm, fuming.   
  
"Did he just call us..." Ron started.   
  
"Granger and Weasley?" Hermione finished.   
  
As Harry was taking a shower, he realized he lost ass weight. Now, more then ever, it looked bony. "Damn I wish there was such a thing called an ass mask."   
  
He turned off the water when it hit him, now he knew what to do during DADA class.   
  
He grinned, and had to skip breakfast in order to get everything right. His first class was Defense against the Dark Arts, the class that it would happen in.   
  
When Harry did go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he came in 15 minutes late with a bag in his hand, stopping Lupin in his lecture.   
  
"Potter, do you have a note for being late?" Lupin would have smiled, if it hadn't been for the meeting held the other day about Harry himself; how he'd been missing classes, had refused to go to Dumbledore, and his attitude.   
  
Harry grinned, "I got very important news! It's very serious, too. Dumbledore told me to tell everyone about it!"   
  
Lupin raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"   
  
"Well folks, you see I got some good news, and I got some bad news." Harry grinned making himself the center of attention by walking into the center of the room and getting on a desk. "The good news is, mooning is awesome; the bad news is, it's illegal. If you expose yourself 200 to 300 days like I do... Sooner or Later people are gonna start recognizing your ass. Then you're going to have serious ass disguising problem! So, folks I've got a solution! Ass mask! Buy 'em now before they sell out!" He held out a fake ass made out of rubber. "Two knuts each! Cheapest rate you can get! Go moon your Professors, they'll never know who it was! Or, if you just don't like the look of your ass. If it's to bony, to fat, whatever the problem is, an ass mask will help you!"   
  
"I want one!" Seamus shouted. He held out 2 knuts, and Harry gave him an ass mask.   
  
"Thank you, Finnegan. Enjoy yourself. Make sure to moon McGonagall. She's been a pain in the A." Harry said, "I mean who is she to give me a detention for something Snape did?"   
  
"Sure will, Harry! It's payback time!" Seamus grinned and started talking about mooning McGonagall in the halls.   
  
"Anyone else? Harry said passing out some mask to some Slytherin's and Gryfindors. History with the Hufflepuff first years had been a much better profit area. "Malfoy? None? You're pretty little ass might want to be protected you know. Don't want anyone getting pictures now... Well besides me."   
  
"I can handle myself quite fine, Potter. I don't need you're stupid ass masks." Malfoy glared at him.   
  
"You should work on that glare, it's not very scary. But it is sexy as hell." Harry grinned and sold a few more masks. "Thank you! I've got to go and spread the joy to the other students!"   
  
"I don't think so, Potter. Let's go talk in my office." Lupin said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him into the office.   
  
"Be right back! Keep your knuts up for 5 more minutes, I swear you'll have your ass masks!" Harry said as he was pulled in the office.   
  
"Harry! What has gotten into you?" Lupin asked sitting down in his chair.   
  
"Have you been talking to Weasley and Granger? Cause you sound just like them! It's amazing. Did Snape violate you, too? We could start an organization!"   
  
"Harry. This is serious." Lupin said.   
  
"This is my godfather? You turned him into an organization? How could you!" Harry asked.   
  
"Do you think I'm laughing? This isn't funny." Lupin said, "Now tell me what's on your mind."   
  
"Like a consoling session?" Harry asked his voice small.   
  
"Sort of. So let's start with four days ago. What did you do that day?" Lupin said slowly. The headmaster said the changes had begun around that time.   
  
Harry sat down, "Well... That day I had a lot of things on my mind; who I wanted to snog, when I was going to snog 'em, how long, and other things. So I went to potions late- When it hit me! I wanted to snog Malfoy! Of course it was the little demons idea, but whatever. So after Snape violated me, that's what I did! But then, the little demons in my head told me to get into McGonagall's pants. I was grossed out and I couldn't go to Transfiguration. But then, I did and then she kicked me out! So I stayed up in my dorm plotting with the little demons! Beware of French fries!" Harry did an evil cackle.   
  
Lupin nodded, "These little demons, do they tell you to do a lot of things?" His voice was serious.   
  
"Oh yea! They always have an original thought! Like right now!" Harry stood up, taking off his pants, and ran out of the door yelling, "I love jelly!"   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW!!   
  
See..? I reposted the orginal one. So be glad. The 6th chapter will be out tomorrow. Sorry for the delay. @.@ 


	5. The Little Demons

A/N: Wow! I reached over 50 reviews!! Yea! Okay... Something needs to be said, can't remember what... Oh yea! What the hell ever happened to Captain Planet? I mean, sho, that show was off the hook! I still remember the song to it. Lol. We were singing it on our field trip. Anywho... School still sucks. Still have a F in History, still annoying the hell outta my teachers. I got 7 different detentions this week. @.@ My mom's grounded me, sooner or later she going to find out that doesn't do anything... I am pretty mad cos I caught my bf of 4 months was kissing some slut by the locker. What a jackass.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sue me then I'll kick ur ass so I can actually get sued for something.  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Nagini: My first reviewer for chapter 4! Yea! And here's more of the story, not as funny as the others but whatever.  
  
^_^: Aw! I love your little face! Adorable. Glad you think you like the new HP. He's gonna get pretty evil later. Muh ha ha ha.  
  
Sk8er Grl: lol. So you're the mysterious reviewer of all the " " area's. Whoa! Thank you soo much for all of your reviews!!! Bad ass HP will stick around for a long while. Just to let you know. His sniddy remarks aren't going anywhere, but toward other people...  
  
WednesdayGrammeray: I had to get rid of that part cos some A- hole sent me an email of how it was wrong, and inapprioate. Glad you liked it though. I am going to most likely put that part back in. SHH don't tell anyone!  
  
Jane: Sorry this was as fast as I could, I'm extremely lazy, and I have to get like 14 hours of sleep not to be grouchy. But for your sake, I did update faster then I would of. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: I like the name! Syaoran's so adorable (Syaoran from CCS)! I am very touched. I am glad you like my story that much. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :-D  
  
Abby: I hope your sister wasn't too mad at you, my sis yells at me whenever I wake her up. Though I can't say I'm sorry about the laughing. Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
LillSakura: Whoa, you've reviewed for all of my chapters!! Lol! Thank you soo much!  
  
Fireangle: I'm not sure, but I think you're the first person to say you love this story. Now my story is loved and shinny brightly with happiness!! Thank you! My story appreciates it!  
  
Moony: Yea! Someone else who thinks this is funny too!! Lol. I love feedback, it's awesome. Soo. er. Special??  
  
Death Lily: Is you're friend a Sarah or Gabrielle, because if it is, it just goes along with the name. Don't ask me how I would know that. Do Do Do. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L: Such a evil name, such a evil laugh, are you the bid bad wolf? j/k! Here's more of the fic. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
: There is always a blank for a chapter! But whoever you are thank you for the review! So much laughing, so little space!!  
  
Me, myself, and I: I know I should of keep the orginal thing. I feel stupipid for not. I'll prolly add the scene to the chapter any way. Screw that A- hole of a reviewer that told me to get rid of it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Slashybubble: Yes, odd things tend to revolve around me. Ah well. Glad this is funny, and that Harry is cool. Dun wan him to be some type of loser or nothing.  
  
Lemon Marginue Pie: Well, you're the last reviewer I'm righting on this paper!! Meringue is spelt like that. But I should be one to correct grammer... You've read my stories, you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The little demons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was soon after the meeting with Lupin Harry found himself in the Headmasters office. Harry was barely listening to him. All he was doing was giving him loads of detention, some extra work, and other unimportant things. Though, one line caught his attention.  
  
"Harry." The voice of reasoning said. "I think I know what's going on."  
  
Harry's eyes widened! He knew! How Dumbledore knew Harry couldn't get, but he knew! He knew he was a vampire. "Y-You do?"  
  
"Your attitude. Harry. I think I know why you've been behaving in an irregular manner. Professor Lupin told me about you talk. This is the real reason we are here. The detentions, house points taken, they can be given back if you get help for this."  
  
"There's help for people in my condition?" Why hadn't Lupin mentioned it then?  
  
"Of course. It will take a while, but it's for the best." Dumbledore said. "You'll be aloud to go back to school when the therapy for it is over. You're condition is rare indeed."  
  
"I know. I mean, I didn't even want it! So, you won't think any different of me?" Harry asked hopefully. He had been worried over nothing!  
  
"Of course not. It's not your fault! Those little demons are very tricky." Dumbledore stated. "They control your train of thought. They make you do things you'd never dream of!"  
  
"The.. The little demons?" Harry asked bemused. "I don't think I understand..?" Harry said. What the hell? This was about little demons? What little demons?  
  
"Why yes, what else could be so serious? The little demons are what got to Voldemort, you know. When he was away studying the Dark Arts, the little demons got into his head. They told him to do bad stuff, kill people, torture muggles, and get revenge. By the time I realized it, it was too late. Voldemort was so controlled be the little demons, he could tell his own thoughts from theirs. Soon after that they left him, but he was completely evil by them. And after all this time they found you. Don't let them over power you. They feed on denial."  
  
"The little demons? You're loosing it! I was talking something else!" Harry said backing up. He glanced at the door, it was so close. So very close.  
  
"No Harry. Remember those demons that told you to do all of those evil things? They are now telling you they aren't really there! You're in denial! Fight them Harry! Say, 'I am not evil!'" Dumbledore shouted. He threw a locking charm at the door.  
  
Harry's eye's widened at the door, "What the hell! I am not evil and I do not have little demons in my head, you thick-headed idiot!" Harry shouted, "Now let me out!"  
  
He had said he wasn't evil, but was this one of the little demons tricks? "Who would you rather kill, Voldemort or I?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Right now you'd be lucky if I didn't kill both of you!" Harry said. It wasn't a lie. He had a sudden urge to kill the old goof. Who was Dumbledore to lock Harry up anyway? Sure he was the strongest wizard of the time, the headmaster, and could expel him. But Harry was still a human. 'Or am I?' Harry thought, 'Does being a vampire make you unhuman?' Harry eyes widened, he didn't want to think anymore, he was getting cluster phobic. "Let me out!"  
  
They were still there. "Harry you must fight the little demons!" Dumbledore stated his voice getting louder.  
  
"You crack ass foul! I do not have damn little fucking demons in my damn head!" Harry shouted, "I am not evil, damn it! Get it through your think head!"  
  
"That's it Harry, you aren't evil! Get rid of the demons!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Get rid of the demons. Ha. Harry nearly laughed aloud. What had the Wizarding World come to? "What if I can't?"  
  
Dumbledore shook Harry's shoulders, "Don't think like that! Please, fight them! You have to Harry!"  
  
"Why the hell should I? You don't give a shit about me." Harry said glaring, "I think I should go and join the other Asshole right here right now. I'm sure he'd be glad to have Harry, the goddamn boy who just won't just fucking die, Potter at his side."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "If that is what you want to do, then by all means. This shall mean we are on opposing sides."  
  
Harry laughed, "Snape was a deatheater, a damn good one too. Did the demons come to him? NO! But, he changed his side. If I get sick of ol' Voldemort, count me on your side."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Harry just try to fight the demons. I know this is them talking, not you. Just try."  
  
Nodding, Harry held his head and pretended to concentrate, "I- I can't! They're getting too strong! I can't control them anymore!" Harry shouted, holding his head. "Help me! They are telling me to kill you!"  
  
"No Harry, refuse them!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Harry held up his wand, his hand shaking uncontrollably. "Get out of the way, Dumbledore, they are too strong!" Harry flicked his wand and yelled, "Expelleramous!"  
  
The shot went over Albus' head.  
  
Harry started laughing, more of an insane type of laugh. Like he was loosing his mind- No wait, he hadn't lost his mind, everyone else had. Continuing laughing, he ran out of the room. He keep on running, he had to get out of the school. Everyone there was loosing it. The little demons, what the hell is next? Flying pigs?  
  
Too scared to look up, just in case he did see a flying pig, Harry ran into the forbidden forest.  
  
He didn't stop running until he gat into the far middle. Even then, he wasn't tired. He saw that he stopped by a small silver lake. Harry walked up to it.  
  
For the first time in a while Harry looked at his face reflection and nearly jumped back in surprised, he didn't even recognize himself anymore.  
  
First, he noticed he wasn't wearing glasses, and he wondered were they had went. Then he noticed, his faced appeared gaunt and pale, but he was still as handsome as ever. His black locks of hair fell onto his face, giving him a mysterious, tough look. His eyes, they are what scared Harry the most, had a haunted look in them. The emerald color was now a dull grayish jade. His eyes didn't belong to him, but someone he didn't know. Even without glaring, he looked terrifying.  
  
Looking at his neck he saw the bite marks were gone. Not a trace they were ever there.  
  
He tried to smile, but he couldn't. He backed away from the lake, not being able to look at himself anymore.  
  
Hermione and Ron, god he'd been so stupid. He should just go up to the grave yard and lock himself up in there with the others. But he couldn't, he still had to defeat Voldemort. Damn that bastard.  
  
He looked at his arms, all along them were Goosebumps. An alerting feeling came over him. He picked up his wand. And pointed it in the area where his instincts were telling him the thing was. A rustle of bushes proved Harry right.  
  
"Thought you'd be here, ever the troublemaker, eh Potter?" The figured stepped out of the bushes, "Trying to kill me now. Not very polite is it? Weren't you the one snogging me this morning?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking back at the silver lake. He placed his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"Back to Malfoy? Never make up your mind do you? You've been missing for four hours." He said, sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Four hours? It's felt more like five minutes." Harry sighed, "You should go back, tell them I'm dead or something."  
  
Malfoy laughed, "I would, but I think I'm lost. So you'll have to show me the way back. You know this place well enough."  
  
"I know this places as well as I know myself." 'Which is about nothing' Harry added silently. He thought about it some more and realized he knew more about the forest then himself.  
  
"That well, huh? Might want to show me around sometime then." Malfoy said, misinterpreting what Harry said.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"I heard about you're encounter with Dumbledore, well actually everyone knows. He said to stay away from you. Seems the little demons got to you, huh? Damn straight evil they are."  
  
Harry looked at him oddly, "You're loosing it too. There are no such things as little demons."  
  
"Bloody hell, there is to little demons! Where have you been? Merlin himself had them, he wrote everything he knew about them, too. Then other people who had them wrote about them. They're purple and wear pink tutu's, whatever those are, and their hair is short and pointed. Usually blue. They stick around and only you can hear them. They get stuck in your head until you tell them to go away."  
  
"Pink tutu's? Has Granger heard this?" Harry asked. Didn't Malfoy have more sense then this?  
  
"Everyone knows about them! You should of seen Granger's face- Wait. When did you start calling her Granger?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "The little demons told me to." Well, not really. He didn't have the little demons. Or whatever the things were called.  
  
"You listened to them? They'll get more powerful Harry!" Malfoy said. Shaking his shoulder, much like Dumbledore did. "Listen to me don't listen to them!"  
  
Harry hit Malfoy upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Malfoy asked rubbing his head.  
  
Harry shrugged, "They were telling me not to hit you. So I did. Isn't that what you want me to do?"  
  
"Yes, Yes. If that's the cause-" Malfoy stopped as Harry hit him again. "Ow! Potter, damn it stop!"  
  
"I'm torn now, they're telling me not to hit you. And you're telling me not to hit you. Are you a little demon, too?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! Hit me then damnit! I thought I told you to do the opposite of the demons!" Draco shouted.  
  
Harry didn't hit him though. He just stood there.  
  
"Well! Hit me! It's not that hard, you did it twice before!" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry blinked, "But the little demons are telling me to hit you. Are you sure you're not the little demons too?"  
  
"Positive. Just do whatever the little demons tell you not to do."  
  
Harry nodded. The whole world was loosing their minds. He just wanted to find Voldemort and kill him, then go jump off a very high cliff.  
  
Harry sat down glancing at the silver lake. A surge of emotions filled him. God he was so fucked up. He turned to Draco who had sat next to him. "Well I am not sorry I hit you, but I'll be glad if it knocked some sense into you. I don't have the little demons in my head. Well, not that I know of."  
  
Draco looked at him, "But Dumbledore said-"  
  
"Screw what Dumbledore said. He's not me. He, he doesn't understand." Harry looked ahead passed the lake into nothing. "He's not Harry Potter."  
  
Draco shook of his head, "You're Harry Potter though. Tell me what he doesn't understand."  
  
"He didn't have a powerful man after his blood since before he was born, he didn't lose his parents when he was one, he didn't live with his fucked up relatives, he didn't see kill someone when he was 11, he didn't speak to snakes, he didn't see someone die in front of him, he didn't have to take Vertiusium because the ministry didn't believe him, he didn't turn..." Harry couldn't complete the thought.  
  
"He didn't turn what, Harry?" Draco said, his voice soft and caring. Draco felt his hand wrap around Harry. What was happening to him? When did he start caring about Harry anyway?  
  
Harry looked at Draco, "He didn't turn into someone no one could trust, and someone who couldn't trust anyone."  
  
Draco lightly smiled, "You could trust me."  
  
Harry looked at him. Draco's eyes were shinning with honesty. Something he'd never seen in the young wizard before. Determination to prove himself. The grey orbs told everything Harry needed to know. "Yea. I think I could."  
  
  
  
Aw!! Isn't that soo sweet? Well until Harry goes into one of his mood swings !.!  
  
~TBC  
  
Please Review!!! :-) 


	6. Am I crazy?

A/N: Yea, its been a long while. Why? Lots of things, school, vacations, lack of an idea, my muse decided to go away, computer crashed, got really sick, went to hospital, stay ill for 3 weeks, went to NY, got lost in NY, stranger hit on me in NY, got scared and got found. Came back today, finished this today. Yea. Theres my two months in one summary. Sorry for the huge delay, but this was ASAP. I don't have a laptop, so I couldn't write when I was sick or in NY. Sorry.  
  
THANK YOU TO::  
  
Slashybubble: Snape. in a chicken suit. Lol. Now you've gotten me thinking about it! Ah!  
  
Maggie: Thank you!! :) I love my story too. Well, sometimes. :D  
  
Sk8er Grl: For your question.. *cough*yes*cough*. :D Hopefully, they aren't on something. Hm.. That just gave me an idea! Lol. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!  
  
Heidi: lol. Thank you soo very much for your review. Sorry, but I am pretty sure Drac won't be giving off a pink aura anytime soon, but I can see what I can do about the leather pants :)  
  
Xamona: okay, I will. It's prolly up by now, but if it isn't it will be soon. All I have to do is replace the old chapter with the new one. Or is it the new one with the old one? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MadHarry: wow! You're review posted 6 times on my computer!! It was crazy!! After reading 4 of them, I realized they were all the same, I am a bit slow. :D  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: It was a little short on the laughs, ah well... what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger, unless its shooting people... Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Kitty: Sorry this wasn't exactally asap, well in a way it was, but if I had skipped school before the storm it would have been out sooner. @.@  
  
m.s. renae: yes, the little demons. They were the ones who wrote that chapter, I'm sure. Or was it that crap I was smoking...? Ah well, thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
LillSakura: Did you really laugh your head off? So If it lands on my house, could I sue you for invasion of property?!  
  
Flying heart: You've never seen a Harry+Draco pairing? There's tons out there. Which isn't good on my part. Since I'm trying to be orginal. oppies. Thankyou!!  
  
Emo- The lost Elf: wow, more complaints about the lack of funniness in the last chapter. Damn. I am very sorry. Thanks for telling me!  
  
Me: lol! Really? Well, at least your father knows your not on drugs, that would be kinda bad.  
  
Moony: nooo. that wouldn't be far to the others. @.@ plus I change a lot of the chapters before I post, it drives me crazy...  
  
Amy2k: Wow! It's wicked shit?! I not sure about the shit part, but the wicked is alright with me! THANK YOU!  
  
shona 3000: Thank you!! You didn't have to shut up. :) I'm cool with it. Thank you, again!  
  
: theres one in every chapter isn't there? Lol. Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Vampyre: Why thank you! At last someone tells me the truth, its not the best, but you'll read it any way. Lol.  
  
: Another blanker person! Wow 2 in one chapter. Thats crazy! Thank you!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Am I crazy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, we have to get back." Draco said, but he didn't get off the ground where he was lying.  
  
"When did everything start going crazy? When did my mind stop working?" Harry asked looking at the stars.  
  
"Harry, you're just crazy. As for you're mind, I never thought you had one." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Guess so. So what is between us now?" Harry asked slowly. He had to know, was this real or just a fling?  
  
Draco looked at him and shrugged, "I was dating a girl last week. And I am still attracted to them. It would be kind of crazy to say I was gay. I'd say this is just something that happened just because, and it will be gone by the end of the day."  
  
Harry felt a stab of pain. What happened to that honesty he had seen in the other boys eyes before? Did he just mistake it for something else? Ignoring his thoughts, Harry nodded, "Guess so. So when we go back to Hogwarts, same old thing, huh?"  
  
Draco nodded, "It's not like this meant anything, just a couple of snogs and chit-chat."  
  
That hurt. Harry got up, "We got to go. If we go now, then we'll make it back before 11."  
  
Draco followed. They didn't talk anymore. They went there separate ways when they got to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry reached the Gryfindor tower, stole some beers and painkillers from Fred and George, but before he'd got time to drink anything he feel asleep.  
  
He woke up, and slowly remembered yesterday's events. As his fellow dorm mates went down to breakfast, he grabbed the beer and finished one off in seconds. He reached another and drank it, this time slower. His vision started going fuzzy after the 3rd beer, but when he hit himself, he could still feel it. It was after the fifth beer he remembered, alcohol doesn't make you numb. Make you slow you, yes, numb no. He put a bottle in the back of his robes. He'd finish it later.  
  
He got up and walked out the door to his first class, Defense Against the dark arts. He had it 3 times a week.  
  
"Damn these long, insufferable stairs. I don't see why *I* have to walk down them. I mean, someone should walk down them for me!" Harry nodded with his lack of sense decision.  
  
"Maybe I could fly- like superman! And then, I would have to walk- Like batman! But Batman does have these cool gadgets thingys... Ah, well! I am gonna soar! Like an eagle!" Harry took a big leap, and jumped up into the air.  
  
Only- Unlike Superman- He didn't fly. And- unlike an eagle- He didn't soar.  
  
He- like an idiot- fell face first into the stairs, and tumbled down them.  
  
Luckily, he didn't break anything, and most of the pain was dulled by the throbbing of his head.  
  
Taking his beer, he took a swig of it. He waited for the throbbing to subdue.  
  
No, it still hurt. Damn. Then slowly, he remember *again* alcohol doesn't make you numb. So, he took some painkillers.  
  
He put the beer back in his book holder.  
  
He wobbled up, and started walking (or trying) to the DADA room. When he got there, he was the last one to enter, but he wasn't late.  
  
He started walking toward his chair- 5 feet away from him- slowly. To him, it looked like a long mile. To the rest of the world- it looked like he was swaying dangerously.  
  
Harry never made it to his chair, because when he had gotten to the aisle, he found walking to hard to continue, so he sat down on the floor.  
  
Everyone looked at him, he glared (or what he thought was a glare). He lifted his hand and gave them the finger. He must have held it for a while, because soon enough there was Remus Lupin glaring down at him.  
  
"It kinda looks like your mad at me Profess..." Harry's voice trailed off. The words were too complicated for him.  
  
"Potter, what in Marlin's name do you think you are doing?" Lupin asked, his voice commanding, but not raised.  
  
"Wells. Ya see. I'm a sitting on da floor, idiot." Harry voice was slurred, and he still had his finger raised.  
  
"Everyone can see that. Why are you sitting on the floor?" Lupin asked coming closer to Harry.  
  
"Suck it old man, as if I'd tell you!" He looked at his hand, he tried smacking it, but missed by several inches. His middle finger slowly inched down.  
  
At that moment, Snape entered the room, "Lupin! These papers are for Dumble." Snape trailed off seeing Potter, "God, not this again. Potter what the hell are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Fuck off, Jackass. It's none of your damn business." Harry nodded, his voice still slurred. "And did anyone ever tells ya- you're hair looks awful. I mean- not awful but oh god, it looks likes someone threw a chunk of shit on top of your hair, and you left it there. Aw.. my head.." Apparently Harry was talking too much.  
  
The students were all looking at Harry again.  
  
Lupin looked at Snape, "Do you think we could knock him out? He's completely pissed."  
  
"Would it be an assault on a student?" Snape looked at Lupin.  
  
Harry took a sip of his beer, "Do I look like a fool to you?" He took his hand and made it move like a mouth would.  
  
"Yes. You imbecile!" Harry said moving his hand with the words.  
  
"You jackass, I thought you loved me!" Harry tried to hit his hand, but it failed terribly.  
  
"You embarrass me, I would rather be a hand of a dog then stuck with you for eternal life!"  
  
"As if I want to be with you!" Harry strangled his wrist, "Die, damn you, die!"  
  
Lupin looked at Harry, then back at Snape, "I don't think I really care at this time."  
  
Snape nodded. "Malfoy help bring Potter to my office. I'll get Dumbledore. Lupin, stay here and wait for me to get you. Teach these mongrels something. That is if they can learn."  
  
Harry laughed at his broken hand, "Can't talk now, can you? CAN YOU?! I showed you, you hand, you! That's what you get for messing with me!" This was the last he heard before he was hit with a piece of wood.  
  
Draco walked and up and picked up Harry. Quietly he went to Snapes office.  
  
Harry didn't wake until 30 minutes later, when a potion was shoved down his throat. He coughed, and noticed he had ropes around him. "What the fuck? Why the hell am I tied down?"  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. You are tied down because if you aren't you'll probably escape and cause problems else where." It was Lupin. When had he started referring Harry as Mr. Potter?  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked, no sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Which one do you want? I gots: Harry fucking Potter, That-god-damn-boy-who- just-won't-fucking-die, Voldemort-wanna-be, Evil junkie from England who likes to terrorize little-"  
  
"Shut up Potter. The potions not working." It was Snape.  
  
"Oh how nice of you to notice. Now get me the hell out of here." Harry shouted. He threw himself against his binds.  
  
"Ah, yes Mr. Potter. Staff, come in for a word? Severus, stay with the boy he still has a lot of alcohol in his blood." Dumbledore and the rest of the staff went into the corner, and cast a fainting spell on Harry, the disabled the ropes, so Harry could rest peacefully.  
  
Harry feel back, eyes closed.  
  
"Damn you Potter. I will enjoy seeing you expelled." Snape glared at Harry, his black hair as greasy as ever.  
  
"Did you know that I never liked you, you son of a bitch. I don't see why you ever came out of that hideous rock you were under. Go to hell, make the whole world happy." Harry grinned.  
  
"Al-Albus! He's awake, Potter's awake!" Snape shouted. "Put the chains back on him!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
Albus looked over, "Severus, he's asleep." He turned back to the group of teachers.  
  
"He thinks your going crazy." Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "I am asleep, Snape, and you are going crazy."  
  
"Headmaster! He's awake! Do a check, you'll find that he is indeed awake!" Severus shouted. He would prove the boy wrong.  
  
Albus nodded, walked over and put his hand over him, Harry glowed for a second. "Severus, he's asleep. Do you need to lie down?"  
  
"No! Potter is awake sir!" Severus said.  
  
"Severus, let me get Minerva to watch over him. You seemed a bit stressed lately." Albus walked away, back to the group.  
  
"See, I told you. Can you send me a post card when you go to St. Mungo's? Greasy jackass."  
  
"I will kill you Potter!" Snape took out his wand, "Think you've bested me- huh? Well do, you? We'll see how well you are when every single bone in your body is broken!"  
  
"Severus! Put the wand down! Albus I think you're right- He does need professional care!" Minerva charged to the scene, and moved Snape out of the way.  
  
"Severus, lie down. Then take a long bath. I'll get you in three hours." Dumbledore said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.  
  
Severus nodded, and repeated what Albus said to him, "Lie down, kill Potter, take shower to get rid of blood, hide body..."  
  
"Severus, no! Don't kill Potter. He may be a little messed up right now, but don't kill him! Think happy thoughts! People smiling, dogs, pink bunnies, anything."  
  
"Yes sir! Pink bunnies hopping over rainbows. 1 pink bunny hopping over a rainbow, 2 pink bunny hopping over a rainbow..." Snape continued, exiting the door.  
  
"Right..." Lupin said, "We've come to a decision. I'll wake up the boy."  
  
"So are we getting a new Potions teacher? Because, obliviously he's crazy, the Potter boy is asleep." It was McGonagall, talking away in her usual voice.  
  
"I agree." Albus noticed Harry was now awake. "Ah, Mr. Potter, welcome back to the real world."  
  
"Hah. Real world my ass. I'd take dreams over this shitty reality any fucking day." Harry said.  
  
"Sirius is coming to Hogwarts, to try to get you to be better. After a few days, we will decide if that isn't working, if not you will face many detentions, and possibly be expelled." Albus announced.  
  
"Sirius, as in Black? As in Sirius Black?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Do you know any other?" Lupin asked coming over.  
  
"Well, there was the Sirius Black of 1814, who teepee the Germans houses to get back at them for peeing on his rosebush. But in the end, it had happened to be his neighbors dog. Black killed the neighbor, adopted the dog and trained it to pee on the mans grave. Lovely story isn't it? Then there was-"  
  
"Enough! You know who we are talking about, boy." Filch said, angrily.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea. Tell it to someone who cares." Harry rolled his eyes. "So when's he coming? I thought everyone thought he was a criminal?"  
  
"It was explained."  
  
Harry shrugged and looked around, "What am I to do till then?"  
  
"Be bond to this bed."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "That's not right. Kinda kinky if ya ask me. Now, why am I being tied to a bed?"  
  
Remus looked at him and scowled, "Because you're a threat to the Wizarding race."  
  
"I thought I was the savior..?" Harry looked at him, and then at Dumbledore, "Well? What happened to all that crap about me stopping Voldemort.  
  
"At this time, Harry, you are more likely to join Voldemort, then to defeat him." 


	7. A little Authors Note you know that can'...

Er- Um... People who read this story... reviewers..?  
  
Chapter 7 wasn't out on Wednesday or Tuesday due to lost of plot. And as you noticed that thing written in chapter 7 is deleted !.!  
  
And this is what you're thinking: What?  
  
I am sorry to say that this story has lost its plot. @.@ I was reading it earlier, and asked myself what the fuck happened? Well, I am going to fix that problem. You see there is actually a plot to this, but it was lost somewhere along the line. Don't worry though, it will take only a few days (what are weekends for?) to get everything in line, and a few things will change (nothing chapter 3 and under)  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience and this taking so long to get out and everything. I am really not worth ur time at all! Ah well.  
  
~Just Another Person 


End file.
